A HiddenDarkFlame
by fadedXblack
Summary: A drow, rogue named Velkyn OlathChath is suddenly abandoned from the UnderDark because something evil is brewing and sacrifices and betrayals must be made. Will she survive it?
1. Meet Velkyn OlathChath

**_Hi, may name is Sandra, and I just wanted to notify all my soon to be readers (hopefully) that I most characters and some characters and certain elements such as the UnderDark are not of my imagination and so forth. I appreciate comments and feedback and construtive critism as well. If you have any questions whatsoever please just simply ask. Thank you. - Sandra_**

* * *

**A Hidden DarkFlame**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Velkyn OlathChath**

She is cold as ice, burning like a firestorm, and subtle like dead leaves falling peacefully to the ground in the warm autumn. She is indifferent to everything, yet she isn't; she is constantly contradicting herself, because she is mysterious. But then again, most drows are, heart, as hard as steel, ambition rolling heatedly off their skin, yet they are tricky, and never letting their ambition get in the way, making someone else do their dirty work for them. Velkyn OlathChath had little position in the Under Dark, in the City of Menzoberranzan, but she is a woman at the age of 193, still quite young, but because she is a woman this gives her the advantage. For females in the Under Dark are the ones with true power. Her past is a sad story, but because she knows that treachery and deception are two of the common words on the list of a drow's life, she ignores it and deals with it. For her standards, her life is actually quite well, she isn't poor nor is she wealthy. She has a slave, which proves that she is somewhat of a respectable person. She is the type to kill without breaking down in tears, and the type to steal anything without feeling a tinge of guilt. She didn't listen to the laws or orders; she only listened to herself and her own instincts and of course, the guidelines of the Spider Queen, and the teachings of the goddess Lolth. She has a taste for violence and chaos. Being a rogue all her life, she is quite skilled in getting what she wants, that others did not want her to get. She knows a few basic spells and how to summon her winter wolf, Noamuth. But she also knows how to fight with her rapier and poisoned tip daggers, and do it well. Her best skills are stealing, bluffing and all the other basic skills to a rogue. Her environment is cold, dank, and dark, but it was clean except for the slums pointing towards the west and the countless number of dead bodies littering the road each and every day...  
  
"Liam!" Velkyn shouted. Liam came out wearing a light crimson tunic and breeches with leather boots. His dark hair tousled on his head, empty, sullen eyes looking out from his pale face. He was quite handsome when Velkyn first bought him, a fine human. But after 10 years of being together, he withered like a tree in a dessert. Liam was not her first slave, but so far he has been the most loyal, every other human slave who've shown disloyalty would run, very few were lucky, the rest were killed instantly.

"Yes milady," Liam said in hoarse tone as he bowed before her. She looked up at him, violet eyes so penetrating and cold.

"Get up you lazy swine." She said spitefully. Liam got up quickly, hands at his sides, looking straight at Velkyn; ready.

"Yes milady?"

"The leader of the thieves guild is calling for me, he said that we have some important business to discuss. That worthless dog always says he has something important up his sleeve. I'm going to go visit him soon, I want you to take care of Noamuth while I'm gone she hasn't been out for ages. Understand?" She asked, her voice was cold and calculated.

"Yes milady, I understand, is there anything else you would like me to take care?" Liam asked bowing over slightly.

"Do you see me as stupid? If there was more I would have told you, you lummox." Velkyn spat out vigorously.

"No milady, sorry milady." Liam said robotically, and then he turned on his heel to begin his duties.  
  
Velkyn rushed into her room, curtains draped over, a dark purplish velvet. Velkyn put on her dark leather armor; belts were strapped from the top of her black boots then up, right above her knees. Her shockingly white, silvery hair was wavy and thin, she pulled it out of her face and into a ponytail. She grabbed a dark cloak and wrapped it around her, hiding her physical beauty (for a drow) and her weapons underneath, all of that, along with her dark heritage. Velkyn walked out of her house and into the city, in the UnderDark. People were fighting and bargaining in streets as always. Large spiders representing their true leader scattered wildly down the roads. Velkyn quickly walked down the road with defiance, a male drow wearing an admantine chain mail shirt walked up to her with the same boldness. He bowed his head slightly in respect and muttered, "Sister."

"What is it you want with me? I have no time with insignificant fools such as yourself." Velkyn said coldly, her eyes blazing with hate and madness.

"Would you like to buy..." He started, but she cut him off immediately.

"If I wanted to buy something I would have asked, now get out of my way!" She pushed him aside roughly and he caught himself from falling, inheriting such grace being part of the elf clan. She heard metal being scraped along something else, and she automatically pulled out her rapier without even turning around. The male drow who she just recently pushed aside was growing insane with anger. Velkyn smirked at him with excitement. Drows and other creatures watched intensified, a male so rarely raised his sword to a woman, only because a woman was so high in positions and status.  
  
The male drow flashed her a drow sign, every drow knows the drow sign language. It was so subtle that outsiders never caught it, only few, such as the one he was doing at that moment, were noticeable. The drow bargainer put his fist to his chest and turned it slightly. _I wish you death._ He came at her hard and fast, which was his mistake. Blind with anger his sword slashed out horizontally, Velkyn ducked right under it and as she reached down she pulled out a poisoned tip dagger from her boot and stabbed it at his side. The male drow gasped in surprise, in more of her speed and her dexterity then the fact that he had a dagger stuck at his side. The poison was quick, one of the best of poisons, what a fortune it was too! It was a shame it had come too waste. The male drow died almost immediately. No one really cared, they just returned to their business in peace. Velkyn reached down and patted at his sides and found a small bag that contained 40 GP. That wasn't even a third of the amount spent on the poison! She was infuriated. She then took the lovely gemstone that was clasped in his hand, the object he was trying to sell to her earlier, and pocketed it. This, was how Velkyn OlathChath's day started off so regularly.


	2. Cryptic Stalker

**Chapter 2: Cryptic Stalker**

* * *

"You called?" Velkyn asked the leader of the thieves' guild. Cryptic Stalker was his title, what his real name was, not one soul knew but himself and his poor mother who was ravished and killed in a disastrous way. He had intelligent, nimble eyes that darted from side to side at the slightest movements and sounds, he was always every so alert.

"Yes Sister, I did." He said bowing his head slightly.

"But I am not part of the thieves guild...and yet you are constantly asking me to do your duties, why is that?" Velkyn asked.

"I pay you good for it though..." Cryptic replied.

"True...but that was not my question." Velkyn said with distaste.

"My followers are busy doing.... lesser work, must I say? You are truly a work of art, and you do well at what you do. I don't think none of my disciples are close to being ready for the difficult tasks I have given you. It's a shame you are not in my guild, for I would have you stand next to me above all else in the federation." He said this truthfully, and she hated it.

"Keep your heart intact, you are a drow, not a pathetic beggar complimenting everything that needs to be complimented just to get what they want. I'd rather you beat me in the face then try and ease me with your words, yes, I would like that more." Velkyn said back, eyes blazing wildly. Cryptic gritted his teeth, not from anger, but the fact that he was stupid not to have caught himself. Complimenting someone was a sign of a desire for friendship, therefore a sign of weakness. Strength and will power are the two main things drows hold in highest regard. "Enough of this," he started, his voice changing, harder and colder, "We must come down to business."

"Very well, what is it?" She asked, shrugging it off.

"There is a mini task I need you to accomplish, it involves murder and theft, nothing more, nothing less." Cryptic said this slowly and clearly, his violet eyes looking serenely at Velkyn, his brilliant white teeth, such a contrast to his black skin shone brightly when he said the word: murder. Velkyn evilly grinned back, appreciating his excitement. He continued, "There is a festival coming soon as you know, in a matter of a week. It will be held at the Square, many will come. I suggest you dress in you best garments as not to draw attention to yourself. Have you heard of that arrogant dwarf named Halim?" He asked abruptly. "

Yes, yes, I have." Velkyn replied.

"I want you to kill him." Cryptic said bluntly.

"And?" Velkyn asked, her tone so flat.

"Reason is, he goes around boasting that he has this rich amulet in a small chest on his table, he claims it is magical, says it gives him influential power raising his charisma to a point that everyone admire him. I want you to steal this amulet, I suggest you do it during the festival." Cryptic explained. Velkyn looked at him questioningly,

"What if he is wearing it during the festival?"

"Then do it while he is asleep, keep your brains intact." Cryptic said sneering at Velkyn cruelly. Velkyn threw her head back and laughed maliciously, her eyes sparkled with wickedness when she looked back at him.

"Perhaps your heart is intact after all, now tell me, how much?" Velkyn asked.

"200 GP if you kill him, 200 GP if you bring back the amulet. 400 GP total. I am tired of the dwarf's boasting, the old bastards got to go."

Velkyn grinned again, "500 GP." She edged.

Cryptic's grin grew wider then hers, almost into a rare smile, he was attracted to her in odd ways. Well...not to odd for a drow. He was attracted to her for her love of violence and her determination. He liked how intelligent and cunning she was... how beautiful she was. It was not always good to be attracted to anyone when you were a drow because it was a definite sign of weakness. But Cryptic was not your average drow, if the Spider Queen knew what he was thinking he would have been killed instantly. There was something humanly about him and that was not good, not in the Under Dark.

"Fine. But only if you dance with me at the festival, then take a walk with me after your done with your task." Cryptic said sharply.

Velkyn didn't grin back, let alone smile, she hated Cryptic. How could he ever be considered a drow? But 500 GP was a lot; she wouldn't turn it down. "You disgust me, but for 500 GP...I'll do it. I'll be there and I won't let you down." She said and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the building.


	3. The Mother Spider

**Chapter 3: The Mother Spider**

* * *

Velkyn was infuriated with Cryptic, and couldn't stop thinking of how much of a dolt he was. If he is leader of the thieves' guild then his followers must be really bad. As she walked down the streets, the female leader of the Female's Headquarters came masquerading down the road with a small army of priests and well-built fighters right behind her. Everyone showed respect to her, to which they called the Mother Spider, the name did not sound intimidating, and in fact it was kind of comforting. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing that was considered comforting when it came to the Mother Spider. This woman was strongly connected with the Spider Queen, to make her angry or show the littlest of disloyalty was certain death or extensive torture. Every drow was cold in his or her own way, but the Mother Spider cruelly powerful, was vicious, dark, horrific and in every drow's nightmares. She was beyond cold. Everyone feared her, but everyone admired her for her strength and will power, her ambition. She came easily through the crowd, everyone making way, bowing on one knee, even the females bowed before the Mother Spider. Cries of anguish were heard as the Mother Spider's soldiers convulsively whip lashed out on innocent bystanders with their whips. Those who cried out, were beaten some more until their cries were stifled, condemned to death. Those who remained silent and strong were picked up and thrown in the army along with the others. As if they were drafted for war on some short notice. But to be in the army, that army, it was by far an honorable charge. Velkyn lowered herself down to one knee, head bowed, fists clenched for the expected blow. She pulled her hood back, revealing her dark heritage and allegiance, her loyalty. She was lucky, for the blows did not come to her for that moment. A drow, a male drow in spectacular full plate armor made his way to her, dragging his burdened feet along the crowd, because he was wearing such heavy metal boots.

"Stand up!" He ordered. Velkyn stood up, she was slightly worried, she was the only one that wasn't hit one way or another, and the only one to be asked to stand before the others. The solider circulated around her like a vulture, searching her, eyeing her, inspecting her. His eyes were so keen; she thought that she would burn under his stare. But she couldn't think like that, or she'd crumble. The Mother Spider walked straight up to Velkyn's face, the soldier moving aside obediently. Velkyn was slightly shocked; she never came so close to the Mother Spider. She was beautifully haunting and cold. Her hair was a pale, pale yellow, eyes a general red fire, skin as black as everyone else. She wore a rather revealing garment to expose her physical beauty, her eyes shined with remarkable intelligence and cruelty. Her lips turned into a snare as she looked at Velkyn.

"Come with me, Velkyn OlathChath. There are some things that you and I have to discuss." Her voice was crisp and elegant.

"Yes Mother." Velkyn replied, bowing her head, doing a perfect imitation of her own slave, Liam. When the entire crew got to the Female's Headquarters, Velkyn was immediately ordered to meet the Mother Spider at a certain room. Soldiers followed Velkyn all the way there for security reasons. She had absolutely no clue on what to expect. When she walked in, the doors shut behind her, she was in a rather small yet tidy room. There was a table with two chairs apart from one another. One of them was filled, Velkyn found herself very much alone in a room with the Mother Spider herself.

"Have a seat Daughter." She said casually. Velkyn bowed her head at the command, and sat down.

"Now, according to your friend Cryptic Stalker, there is some...mischief going around. He says that he wishes you to kill an arrogant dwarf by the name of Halim and to retrieve a small trinket that is said to contain some kind of power, am I correct?" The Mother Spider asked tastelessly.

"Yes Mother, that is exactly what my orders were." Velkyn told her truthfully.

"And yet you are not part of his guild?"

"No, that I am not." Velkyn answered her.

"Then why is he asking you?"

"He says that I would do better for this job...than his fellow members..." Velkyn paused and felt her brain racking with wild thoughts, where was this leading to, why was this so important?

"I want you to give this amulet to me." The Mother Spider said bluntly, "Fail, and I will kill you personally."

"Why? Why do you want to retrieve such a trinket?" Velkyn asked cautiously.

"Because I want it you disgusting creature, and I do not want it a week later, I want it now!" The Mother Spider shouted, eyes going wildly insane with greed.

"Very well, consider it done." Velkyn said with a little smile. Taking in the sweet pleasure of the fact that she would have to break her many promises with Cryptic Stalker. Velkyn then asked just one more question. "Mother? How did you know all this?" Velkyn asked.

The Mother Spider looked up at her sharply, "I have my own thieves and spies, but they are to good to waste on a puny mission like this." Velkyn just smiled, she knew that she was lying, but she wasn't going to say another word or she'd definitely get compressed for it. She bowed her head a little and left the room, prepared to start and finish her task.


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

* * *

Velkyn summoned her wolf as she walked out onto the streets, Noamuth growled slightly and shook back his pure snowy fur, the white wolf scanning the area with hellish eyes. He then purred slightly as he rubbed his head against Velkyn's leg at the same time. Rumor went through the streets like wildfire that the leader of the thieves' guild was taken into prison and beaten horrifically for showing disloyalty to the Mother Spider. If this were true, it made only the slightest sense to Velkyn. What was so important about this amulet? What if it was just the Mother Spider's greed?  
  
Velkyn saw Halim's house not far off, he owned a rather rich house, guards protecting the front door. She boldly walked up to the both of them, looking at the male drow guards, directly in the face.

"Hello good sirs, would you mind if I came in to speak with Halim?" She asked with slight flirtatiousness in her voice. They also took obvious notice, that she, did not call them 'Brother' or even throw an insult at them.

"What business do you have with Halim she-drow?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh...well...you know? The usual." Velkyn said, petting her wolf at the same time.

"No, I don't know. I suppose you could explain this to me." The other guard said with more defiance.

Velkyn pouted slightly, "Oh fine, look, I'll just tell you, we have important matters to discuss, that are kind of off the record...and he wouldn't like it if you butted in."

Both guards looked at her confused, "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I didn't want to because it would have sounded rude. Why would I want to ever be rude to two wonderful gentlemens such as yourselves?" She asked sadly. They both looked at her as if she was crazy. But then they both could see, or thought, that she was obviously, completely, absolutely harmless... crazy, but harmless. Perhaps tortured into insanity, they thought.

"Err...very well Sister, you may enter, but I suggest your...err...pet will have to go." The guard said. Velkyn nodded at both of them sweetly and unsummoned her wolf that gave a last snarl at both guards. Velkyn muttered a thank you, and went inside. That was only too easy she thought wildly. She saw that Halim, was inside, unaware of her silent feet. She smirked evilly to herself, drawing her rapier out rather slowly, the dwarf spun around on heavy feet when he heard the metal being scraped along the hilt.

Velkyn smiled, "Hello Master Halim."

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house she-drow!" He shouted gruffly.

"I'm afraid not." She said slowly as she took a step towards him. Halim grew frantic with fear.

"Not so arrogant now are you?" Velkyn asked. His death came quick and easy, too easy, her heart rising with the excitement as it always did when she murdered someone. She took what loot he had on him, only 50GP total, and tried hurriedly to find the small chest that Cryptic Stalker told her about. And just as he promised, she saw it on a wooden round table. She tried to open it, but saw that it was chained tight with a heavy lock. She pick pocketed it and got it open within a matter of minutes. The necklace was inside. Beautifully decorated with a silver chain and a shining green gem. There was something so beautifully unnatural about it that she felt somewhat drawn to it. Knowing that this was the work of the influential power of the necklace, she put it on and tucked the gemstone underneath her suit. She covered her face even more and walked back out the door.

"Well that was quick." One of the guards said. Velkyn pretended to act as if she didn't hear him and walked straight back down the crowded dark road. She decided to stop at a tavern for a while, she stopped at Bleeding's Inn, drunken drow's surrounded the front. She pushed herself inside and went over to the counter to get herself a drink.

"The usual Miss OlathChath?" Asked the human bartender. He's been working down in the UnderDark for 12 years, they say he abandoned his fellow comrades during a battle on the surface, a coward some called him. Nonetheless, he was a nice, humble man who did his job well.

"Yes," Velkyn replied simply, and before you know it he was giving her the usual drink, a strong drink with a rather bitter taste to it, "Thank you." She muttered as she gulped it down slowly.

A drow, obviously lightheaded from all the beer, started to run his hand down her hair in apparent interest. It was common for drows to show their lustful side ever so often, but for Velkyn, it was as if she hated to be touched by soft hands but rather be beaten generously. She grabbed the male-drow's hand and yanked it back. "Touch me again and I'll promise you'll be losing that hand for sure." She said this viciously then let go and left the inn hotheaded.

Velkyn returned immediately to the Female's Headquarters and handed the Mother Spider the amulet with ease. The Mother Spider greedily took it, and then clipped it around her neck. The Mother Spider gazed at it for a while then looked up, a dangerous look in her eyes. "I must reward you," She said.

"I have no need for awards." Velkyn lied, that 500GP would have been nice.

"Oh...but I insist." She droned. Velyn did not like the tone in her voice one bit. But it was too late to think, much too late. She felt a blow in the back of her head and she didn't even realize it much to her surprise, she was a rogue, she was supposed to sense these things. But the amulet worked, as it should have, very influential and distracting indeed! She felt herself collapse and melt into the darkness.


	5. The one who saved me the one I hate

**Chapter 5: The one who saved me; the one I hate**

* * *

Velkyn fluttered her eyelids open, it took her awhile to recollect what happened, but when she did, she was furious. The first thing she realized was that she was very cold and naked. She was standing on her feet, arms chained, forcing her to lift them to the ceiling. They felt sore and yet so very numb, the blood in her head rushing wildly. She was livid, both literally and mentally. She scanned the prison room with her violet eyes, other bodies, all of them with starved stomachs chained to walls, ceilings and whatnot. Some were drows, most were human slaves. It stank of the dead and of the dying; Velkyn screamed out in frustration and agony. Many prisoners that were still alive were slightly stirred awake by her screaming. She closed her eyes, trying to summon her loyal companion, Noamuth, she couldn't do it. The walls in the prison room warded out any magic of any sort. She couldn't understand why they put her here; didn't she do her task just as she was asked? She didn't understand any of it, it was all unclear to her.  
  
A second went by, maybe it was a day, perhaps a whole century. Every moment was as interminable as time. But then, Velkyn heard a strange noise all of a sudden; she looked up, and realized that being in this room made you feel as if you've been here forever, even if you've only been here for an hour. Calculating the room, seeing it was just as it was when she fell asleep; she let out a sigh of relief. Then heard the noise again. It was the sound that she was quite familiar with, the sound of someone trying to unlock, a locked door! The door opened within ten minutes, opening slowly. It was Cryptic Stalker! His face had an X mark on his right cheek, someone obviously whip lashed him, blood trickled down his face, droplets falling immeasurably down his back. The rumors were true. Nevertheless, his eyes were filled with a fire Velkyn never saw before. He saw her, helpless and naked, but still so cold, so strong, he walked down to her swiftly and grabbed her face with his hands, forcing her to look up at him. As soon as he touched her, she spat a perfect spitball at his forehead. She hated his soft hands, his soft ways. Cryptic wiped the spitball off his forehead and looked at her...distant and so cold. Velkyn grinned at him, edging him on, "Go on. Kill me, you sick bastard."

Cryptic didn't grin back, nor falter, his eyes burning even more if possible, "And why would I kill you Velkyn?"

She noticed that he did not call her Sister, milady, or anything of the sort. It sounded weird to hear her name coming from another individual. She glared at him coldly, purple eyes slanted in an evil stare.

"I don't know, maybe because I gave the amulet to the Mother Spider, maybe because it's my fault that you ended up here, maybe because I despise you. What do you think Cryptic? Do you think those are good enough reasons, for me to be dead by your hands?" Velkyn asked devilishly.

Cryptic's eyes looked like they belonged to a madman for a split second. His lips parted, revealing perfect white teeth as he threw back his head and laughed. Velkyn was utterly confused, but didn't show it. Cryptic looked back at her, and gave her a rare smile, he leaned so close up to her so that she could smell his breath on her face. "Your reasons are never good enough."

Velkyn swung up a free leg and made an attempt to kick him in an inappropriate spot where she knew it would hurt most. But he was a rogue himself, nimble and quick, he grabbed her leg and held on so she looked absolutely ridiculous. "Let go you disgusting pig, or I'll scream." Velkyn said in a threatening voice.

Cryptic smiled, intelligent eyes darting to hers, "I know perfectly well that you would not scream. I'm here to rescue your insignificant ass, not kill you. Keep your brains intact."

Velkyn bit her lip so hard it started to bleed; she hated it when she was wrong. He may have been different but the lust in his blood was no different than the average drow. He surveyed her bare body wondering what her flesh would feel like against his. He looked back up and grinned at her, her eyes were murderous. "I don't know Velkyn, maybe I'll leave you here, and stare, just for fun. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think I want you to break in the Abyss!" She nearly yelled.

He shook his head, still grinning, Cryptic went to work with a simple hairpin and the chains and locks around her arms. It was easy for him to reach because he was a couple of inches taller then her. After he unlocked all the chains she looked around for robes or anything that might come to use, she pulled a moth-eaten raggedy robe off a dead body that lay nearby. She put it on, ignoring it's awful stench. "Velkyn." Cryptic muttered.

Velkyn spun around at her name, "And since when have you started to call me Velkyn? I hate it...I hate you." Cryptic nodded, not vacillating, she hated how she could never throw him off his guard.

"Alright," he started, "She-Drow, I suggest you and I change our names for now and leave the UnderDark." He said it so casually without a hint of hurt or regret in his voice.

Velkyn turned, "Wh...what?" It was the first time she ever felt remorse. Cryptic paused, giving her time, if she was a typical human she would be breaking down in tears right now.

"I don't understand...why do we have to leave?" Velkyn asked.

"Look...the Mother Spider means to kill us." Cryptic told her.

"But why? I did as she asked." Velkyn said. Her voice was so mellow it surprised him. Her eyes were replaced with sadness; he could see that the feeling of being unwanted by someone of importance was what hurt her.

"Because she knows that we sense something." Cryptic told her coldly.

Velkyn looked up, her eyes growing sharp once more, "Your followers are no more then spies. That's why she knew we wanted to get rid of Halim. Cryptic nodded, "Exactly. She was afraid that if we told someone, then everybody would get suspicious. If I disbanded my fellow members from the federation, there would have been controversy, which goes for the Male's Headquarters and whatnot. The Mother Spider is smart, and will take no risk. Besides, what are we to do? War is coming. The Mother Spider needs all the trust she can get from her followers so she can be victorious. That necklace will help her in many ways, when she asks orcs, goblins, or even trolls to join with her, most will say yes because of her extra-influential power. Does this make sense to you Velkyn?"

Velkyn nodded, "So...were in this cell, because we now know that your followers are just spies...secret spies, and if we tell it will ruin her many plans to come?"

"Yes...it may seem like a small problem, but even I recognize the power we have to ruin many plans, this federation she has is deadly and will expan, if word gets out...she could lose this war, she doesn't trust us obviously. So that is why we are here. We were used Velkyn..." He said frowning.

"I still don't understand, it seems like such a small matter...what do we do now?"

Cryptic smiled, "Well, it won't be so easy, getting out of this prison is easy no doubt, were both top rogues after all, but getting out of the UnderDark, that's another story, I say we take one thing at a time...you?"

Velkyn nodded, "Yes, let's get out of here."


End file.
